


Hoary

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [451]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs takes Tony for granted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/26/2000 for the word [hoary](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/26/hoary).
> 
> hoary  
> Tedious from familiarity; stale.  
> Gray or white with age.  
> Ancient or venerable.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #158 Forgive.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Hoary

Gibbs was ashamed of himself, he'd taken Tony for granted. No matter how hoary DiNozzo had become, Gibbs should never have taken him for granted. He should have told Tony how much he depended on him. 

He hadn't told Tony what a good job, he was doing and because of that he'd lost Tony for good. Or so he thought. Rushing to Tony's apartment, before Tony could leave, Gibbs confronted Tony.

Before Gibbs could do more than barge into his apartment, Tony held up his hand. “It's OK, boss. I forgive you.” He knew what it meant for Gibbs to care enough to try to stop him, but while he forgave Gibbs he couldn't come back right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
